1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera. More particularly, it relates to a video camera concealed within an envelope of a single-conductor screw type lamp bulb housing which is capable of transmitting a video signal to a remote location via power line modulation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video cameras are well known in the prior art. They come in many forms and sizes and can be used for a variety of purposes. Some video cameras permit the user to record the captured video signal on video tape inserted within the camera housing (i.e., a camcorder). Other video cameras however, merely transmit the captured video signal to a remote location for viewing on a monitor or recording on a video tape recorder (VTR). One use for video cameras that transmit a signal to a remote location relates to surveillance or security cameras. Typically, the cameras are discretely mounted near an area of a property in which someone wants to monitor (i.e., the front door of a building). This permits an operator to continually monitor the area of the property without physically being present at the particular location.
Although known surveillance video cameras provide some means for monitoring a property area, many deficiencies in these prior art video cameras and systems warrant improvements to be made thereupon. For instance, many surveillance video cameras require a light source to illuminate the area which is to be monitored (i.e., at night). This can draw attention to the location of the camera and the fact that the particular area is being monitored, thereby eliminating the usefulness of the surveillance camera altogether. It would therefore be useful, and an improvement over the prior art, to have a video camera that is capable of capturing its video signal in the absence of light.
Another deficiency seen in prior art surveillance video cameras relates to the proprietary wiring requirements of the video camera system. For instance, many surveillance video camera systems require separate wiring for the power source, the video signal pathway and the audio signal pathway (if audio is to be employed). If the surveillance system is being installed in a pre-existing building, some re-wiring may have to be performed. This typically raises the cost of the installation since a professional installer must be hired, since modifications to the existing structure or building may have to be made as well as the time involved in fishing wires throughout the structure. Of course, some of these problems can be alleviated if the building is xe2x80x9cpre-wiredxe2x80x9d before construction is completed. However, again, this requires the talents of a professional installer (and in many places a licensed electrician) and the need to lay separate proprietary wiring throughout the building which limits flexibility in cases of changing needs (i.e., expansion of the system at a later date). Some have contemplated the use of wireless signals to transmit the video signal in an effort to alleviate some of the major deficiencies seen in the prior art. However, random signal interference and the need for signal repeaters have merely added further complications to prior art surveillance video camera systems and not solved all of the problems seen therein.
Yet another deficiency seen in prior art surveillance video camera systems relates to xe2x80x9cobvious position locationxe2x80x9d of the cameras. A typical surveillance video camera comprises a housing which encloses circuitry from which extends an outwardly disposed lens portion pointing at the location of the property to be monitored. Of course, some advances have been made in the design of surveillance video cameras whereby the camera is hidden behind a highly reflective coated dome shaped housing mounted to the ceiling of a structure. Many would recognize these devices as the so called xe2x80x9ceye-in-the-skyxe2x80x9d cameras which are typically located in casinos and other highly populated areas (i.e., supermarkets and department stores). The problem with these type of xe2x80x9cconcealedxe2x80x9d devices are that they are now widely recognized as surveillance cameras. Individuals wishing to avoid being monitored or caught on tape simply refrain from their offensive or illegal behavior until such time as they find themselves located within an area that is void of such devices.
An improvement over existing surveillance video camera systems is needed which can overcome all of the deficiencies seen in the prior art. The improved system should not be dependent on a need for daylight or for artificial lighting at night to capture its video signal. The improved system should be able to capture it signal regardless of the time of day and therefore not need artificial lighting at night. The improved system should also not be dependent on proprietary wiring. A system which could use pre-existing wiring would have an abundance of benefits over prior art devices including lower cost, elimination of the need for a professional installer, greater flexibility in the positioning of the cameras and less time consumed in the installation thereof. The improved system should also be easily concealed and not have its location disclosed based solely on existing known methods of concealment. Clearly, an improved means of concealment is needed.
In conclusion, what is needed is a surveillance video camera system which is inexpensive, easy and quick to install, has great camera positioning flexibility, all the while being concealed from intruders and other offenders that may affect offensive of illegal behavior upon individuals or real property.
We have invented an improved video camera surveillance system which overcomes all of the deficiencies seen in the prior art. Specifically, our system is inexpensive, can be quickly installed, provides the user greater position flexibility for a single camera or for multiple cameras, all while being concealed in an inconspicuous housing.
The present invention includes a video camera lens mounted within the housing of a standard single conductor screw-in type flood light bulb. The filament of the flood light bulb is absent thereby providing adequate mounting room for the video camera lens. The lamp housing does not radiate any visible light since no filament is used. During daylight hours, the flood light housing appears as any xe2x80x9cturned-offxe2x80x9d flood light. During night-time hours, the flood lamp appears to be off or xe2x80x9cburned-out.xe2x80x9d The housing is also opaque thereby concealing the fact that a camera lens in enclosed therewithin. The lens is mounted on a first printed circuit board (PCB) and surrounded by a plurality of white infrared light radiating diodes which permits the lens to capture a video signal in the absence of light.
The present invention further includes an encoder (or modulator) mounted on a second PCB electrically coupled to the circuitry of the camera lens on the first PCB by a pin-header connection. The encoder receives and thereafter modulates an uncompressed video signal (a full bandwidth signal) onto the AC powerline. In a multiplexed system (i.e., use of four cameras), each video signal is encoded at a different frequency thereby providing each camera its own channel identity. A power supply with a transformer mounts behind the second PCB and is electrically coupled to the first and second PCB.
Once the video signal is modulated onto the AC powerline, it is transmitted to all AC receptacles located in the building that are part of a common electrical scheme of the building to which the flood light lamp is electrically coupled. The video signal can then be accessed at each receptacle by use of a receiver (i.e., video monitor) having a decoder located therewithin.
The decoder receives the modulated video signal over the AC powerline and demodulates the signal for viewing on a video receiver or monitor. This signal can then be recorded onto any of a plurality of recordable mediums, viewed in real time or viewed and recorded simultaneously.